


Entreprise héroïque de consolation

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant son douzième travail, Héraclès tombe sur Thésée retenu prisonnier aux enfers, et le ramène dans le monde des humains. Il ignore que son neveu Iolaos va mal interpréter la situation et faire une sévère crise de jalousie... Humour et slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entreprise héroïque de consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de la mythologie grecque, quoique dans le domaine public, ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Ecrit pour Aélane, qui avait suggéré une version humoristique de la légende où Héraclès ramène Thésée des enfers, avec pseudo-polygone amoureux slash et Iolaos qui fait une crise de jalousie. C'est de la parodie ; j'espère que les personnages ainsi caricaturés ne vous sembleront pas trop maltraités.

Quand Héraclès descendit aux enfers, la rumeur, plus rapide que l'éclair, plus rapide même que les ombres que le Seigneur des Enfers utilisait comme messagers, annonça qu'il avait effrayé Charon, lequel l'avait laissé passer en claquant des dents. Elle précisait aussi qu'il était actuellement en train de sacrifier les vaches d'Hadès aux mauvaises personnes, de libérer ses morts, et de pincer les fesses aux divinités mineures des deux sexes, qui étaient censées garder aux enfers son caractère noir et glacial en inspirant la terreur.

Le Dieu des morts poussa un grand soupir.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. La première était de s'envelopper dans sa cape noire et sa dignité, et de sévir de façon exemplaire. Il devait bien encore avoir une ou deux chaises d'oubli dans un cagibi. Sans compter le meilleur stock de dispositifs de torture des trois mondes.

Et la faute pour laquelle Héraclès avait subi ce châtiment serait gravée dans la pierre, et ainsi immortalisée (hors de question d'inventer un autre motif ; il y a des choses qui sont sacrées). Cela deviendrait la plus grande oeuvre comique des enfers, et pas seulement par manque total de concurrence. L'esprit du Tartare en serait perverti pour l'éternité !

Sans compter que Zeus lui ferait des histoires jusqu'à la fin de temps.

Aussi, il se décida sans hésiter trop longuement en faveur de l'autre alternative : l'accueillir aimablement, et faire comme s'il avait entièrement le contrôle de la situation, et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une visite de convenance effectuée par son agréable et turbulent neveu.

Il ignorait qui il réussirait à tromper, et qui serait trop intelligent pour cela.

Héraclès lui-même, en tout cas, rentrait très certainement dans la première catégorie. Quand Hadès lui fit servir à boire, il le remercia avec enthousiasme, et, pire, sincérité, pour son hospitalité. Quand le Maître des Enfers lui accorda le droit d'emmener Cerbère à la condition expresse qu'il ne se serve d'aucune arme, Héraclès perçut cette requête comme un "je voudrais que mon neveu fasse un peu d'exercice pour aviver ses forces avant le dîner, et nullement comme un "qu'il te crève les yeux et te lacère en minuscules morceaux !"

Aussi, le fils d'Alcmène n'avait certainement pas la moindre notion du degré de contrariété qu'il créait chez Hadès quand il demanda "Ah, au fait, j'ai croisé un de mes copains ici, et il ne dit rien, il a l'air de carrément s'ennuyer. Je peux en profiter pour le ramener ?"

Tambourinant sur la table du bout de ses ongles, Hadès préparait une réponse, mais avant qu'il ait pu expliquer pourquoi ni le moment ni la conjecture n'étaient favorables pour un cadeau bonus, surtout un sacrilège, Héraclès avait agrippé Thésée par le bras en clamant "Allez, on rentre !"

Thésée, qui n'avait pas fini de récupérer après tant d'années d'amnésie, se laissa soulever, ne se rappelant probablement plus son propre nom, encore moins celui de son sauveur improvisé (Hadès, lui, s'en rappellerait jusqu'à la fin des temps dans ses cauchemars).

Héraclès noua le bras de son ami autour de son cou, du geste expert de celui qui a fait les fins de beuveries plus souvent qu'à son tour. Hadès, excédé, fut saisi de l'envie dévorante de lui proposer de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il venait de libérer. Mais il avait décidé de tenter la voie diplomatique, il s'y tiendrait !

"Son ami préfèrerait rester, par contre." remarqua-t-il. Le souverain des enfers eut un sourire qui aurait terrifié toute créature mortelle dotée d'un cerveau. "Il apprécie beaucoup la compagnie de mon épouse."

Héraclès n'eut pas l'idée de contester, et Hadès le laissa s'échapper dans la direction où il pouvait trouver Cerbère, histoire que toute cette histoire soit plus vite finie. Et souhaita très fort que son chien de garde fasse son office, et qu'il puisse arguer un malencontreux accident.

Ledit chien de garde disparut sans laisser d'adresse, et ne revint que quelques semaines plus tard, avec à son collier un mot labellé "Je n'en ai plus besoin, merci." (Le message originel comptait beaucoup plus de fautes d'orthographe que celui-là, mais Hadès le censura en sa pauvre tête). De plus, il était en proie à une terrible phobie des peaux de lions qui força Hadès à installer une consigne à l'entrée, pour éviter une série d'incidents humiliants pour le brave animal.

Alors Hadès maudit le fils de son frère, et essaya vaguement de se consoler en se persuadant que Thésée aurait été traumatisé par son séjour si peu touristique, et que les deux héros n'auraient aucun loisir de se réjouir de cette délivrance.

La question était de savoir si Héraclès serait capable de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Quand Iolaos avait proposé à Héraclès de venir avec lui aux enfers, Héraclès avait refusé, prétendant que c'était bien trop dangereux, et ce même quand Iolaos lui avait juré qu'avec lui, il affronterait tous les périls du monde.

Cette scène avait profondément ému Iolaos, même s'il n'avait pas pu faire valoir ses arguments. Ou peut-être pour cela.

Mais maintenant, toute l'intensité dramatique potentielle en était gachée alors qu'Héraclès revenait avec un homme dans ses bagages. Iolaos haussa un sourcil, et demanda, avec la politesse la plus méprisante qu'il avait en stock, qui il était.

"Un vieux pote !" s'exclama jovialement Héraclès. "Ha, les folies qu'on a fait ensemble, chez les Amazones et tout, je te raconte pas !"

"Et d'où vient-il ?"

"Bah, des Enfers ! C'est là que j'allais ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai oublié de prévenir !" Il sembla hésiter "Pas qu'il soit mort, au moins pas à ma connaissance ! Il est roi d'Athènes à la base."

Le vieux pote en question, qui avait l'air de sortir d'une très vilaine cuite - apparemment, le vin des enfers n'était pas de la meilleure qualité -, murmura quelques mots. Peut-être, supposa Iolaos, pour suggérer qu'on garde son identité secrète dans des circonstances aussi affligeantes. C'est très clairement ce que Iolaos aurait fait à sa place.

"Mais non, pas Pirithoüs ! C'est mon neveu Iolaos. Je ne crois pas que vous vous soyez déjà rencontrés..."

Thésée, qui apparemment venait juste de réaliser qu'une troisième personne était présente, se redressa, releva la tête. Quand il n'était pas couché en travers des épaules d'Héraclès comme un sac de pommes de terre de basse qualité, Iolaos devait reconnaître qu'il avait une certaine prestance, même si cela ne souffrait aucune comparaison avec la puissance lumineuse et la musculature parfaite d'Héraclès.

Puis, avec toute la politesse impeccable et le mépris qu'on attendait d'un roi, Thésée salua Iolaos, qui reconnut muettement qu'il le surpassait de plusieurs têtes dans ces deux compétences.

Il le détesta tout de suite.

D'un autre côté, en pratique, peut-être avait-il commencé à le détester un peu avant. Cela ne changeait pas grand chose au résultat final.

"Peut-être devrions-nous engager un équipage digne de lui pour le ramener à Athènes ?" suggéra Iolaos. Il préféra ne pas préciser ce qu'il entendait par "digne de lui".

"Où est Pirithoüs ?" demanda Thésée d'une voix plus insistante.

Héraclès sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors qu'il demandait d'un air un peu ahuri il est vrai "C'est qui ?"

"Mon ami ! Il était avec moi ! Nous étions descendus aux enfers, pour... pour..." Thésée sembla réfléchir intensément "pour enlever Perséphone, la femme du seigneur Hadès. Oh, comment avons-nous pu ?..."

"Vous n'avez pas pu." informa Héraclès, pour aider. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était avec lui. Assez discrète, comme type de beauté, hein ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre..."

"Pirithoüs..."

"Tu veux dire que c'est plus son genre de beauté à lui ? Ou qu'il est plus ton genre de beauté à toi ?" Héraclès éclata d'un grand rire, qui était clairement lancé pour détendre l'atmosphère, et pas pour minimiser la peine de son ami, encore moins parce qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais cet ingrat de Thésée sembla ne manifester aucune reconnaissance.

"En fait," continua Héraclès, "Hadès a préféré que je ne l'emmène pas. Apparemment, ils avaient encore des choses à se dire. C'est bête, si j'avais su, j'aurais insisté..."

"Je ne crois pas que cela aurait suffi..." Thésée semblait très faible. Ou alors, il jouait très bien la comédie, et c'était juste un prétexte pour se faire soutenir par les bras musclés d'Héraclès.

"Il est plus sympa que ce qu'on dit, tu sais ! Il m'a même prêté son chien !"

Si une lueur d'espoir traversa le regard de Thésée, elle s'éteignit vite. "Je pense qu'il tient plus à sa femme qu'à son chien."

Héraclès eut un moment d'hésitation, comme si il comprenait totalement le bien fondé de ce genre de sentiments, mais quand on avait un chien à trois têtes qui avait la classe, cela valait peut-être quand même la peine de repenser la question.

Puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose, et, déposant Thésée à terre avec une douceur qui fit grincer des dents à Iolaos, il s'exclama "Mais au fait, je dois l'avoir laissé à Eurysthée ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit le seul à s'amuser ! Iolaos, je te confie Thésée !"

Et il partit en courant.

Pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable, le neveu d'Héraclès considéra le prince d'Athènes, qui, toujours assis au sol, ne faisait pas plus d'efforts que lui pour briser le silence. Iolaos supposa que vu qu'il ne se plaignait pas, c'était là une façon largement suffisante de prendre soin de lui ; qu'il suffisait de l'empêcher de se suicider s'il en manifestait l'envie, ou, plus exactement, de faire les efforts minimaux pour pouvoir prétendre ensuite qu'il avait vraiment essayé. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas que Iolaos ait envie qu'il commence, mais...

Pour lui, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que ce Thésée avait perdu son amant. Qui était, peut-être pas tout à fait mort, mais assigné à demeure aux enfers, alors techniquement, c'était la même chose. Ce qui lui laissait deux possibilités : le suicide déjà mentionné, ou essayer de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il va sans dire que Iolaos voyait la seconde possibilité d'un très mauvais oeil.

Quand Héraclès s'en revint en courant, ils se regardaient toujours en chiens de faïence. Mais le fils d'Alcmène sembla ne pas en tenir compte. Avec un grand sourire joyeux, il s'agenouilla, passa un bras autour des épaules d'Iolaos, l'autre autour de celles de Thésée, et s'exclama "Ca y est, Cerbère est parti ! Eurysthée va devoir faire acheter de nouveaux rideaux, il est trop lourd pour s'amuser à ce genre d'escalade, mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'aimais pas la couleur de toute façon. Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Je trouve que vous faites une tête bien sombre tous les deux ! C'est quand même mon douzième et dernier travail, je suis libre ! Vous savez quoi ?" Héraclès laissa passer un temps avant sa conclusion, pour ménager un effet de suspense auquel aucun de ses deux compagnons ne tenait vraiment. "On va faire une petite fête !"

* * *

"Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé."

Devant la joie d'Héraclès, Thésée avait fini par exploser, et lui conter en détail les tenants et les aboutissants de son séjour aux enfers, et pourquoi il ne tenait vraiment pas à partager sa joie.

Héraclès avait donc déclaré solennellement qu'il annulait la fête pour célébrer son dernier travail, et qu'à la place on allait faire une fête pour consoler Thésée. Bien sûr, attendu que personne n'avait pris le temps d'en avertir les artistes, cuisiniers, et assimilés, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, mais Thésée supposait que c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Apparemment, la qualité d'une fête, selon Héraclès, se mesurait au nombre de litres de vin et de kilos de nourriture. Et, peut-être bien, puisqu'il fallait lui reconnaître un certain jugement artistique, au nombre de balles, oranges, épées, et chats mouillés que les jongleurs étaient capables de faire tenir en l'air en même temps. Héraclès, d'ailleurs, les comptait bruyamment, mais s'il avait espéré que Thésée ferait de même et en oublierait ses chagrins, cela avait échoué. Il était, malheureusement, plus doué que son ami pour penser à plusieurs choses à la fois.

Le bruit des instruments de musique était probablement un critère aussi, mais apparemment le sens de la justice d'Héraclès lui interdisait de distinguer les acteurs et les musiciens sur des critères aussi mesquins que leur capacité à savoir jouer.

Ou peut-être était-ce juste que son esprit et son coeur étaient restés dans le Tartare, à y subir les punitions éternelles, tandis qu'il présentait toutes les apparences d'être dans une fête au demeurant très agréable... ou, disons, par amour du réalisme, très correcte.

"Je suis désolé !" s'exclama une nouvelle fois Héraclès. Thésée, embarrassé, lui tapota l'épaule. Il avait déjà entendu les premières fois, et il n'était pas certain que cela change quoi que ce soit, dans son état actuel...

Il se demanda un instant si Héraclès lui fait des avances. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester ainsi collé à un camarade en essayant de le consoler. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas le genre de Thésée de laisser paraître ainsi ses faiblesses. Non, conclut-il, jaugeant un peu plus lucidement le comportement d'Héraclès, c'est juste qu'il pouvait montrer des sentiments ou de la compassion - personne qui tenait à la vie n'irait s'en moquer !

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui est en train de faire la même confusion que lui au départ. Le neveu d'Héraclès le fixait d'un regard qui, matérialisé, le renverrait aussi sec au royaume des morts.

Il y avait deux raisons principales pour lesquelles Thésée n'allait pas lui expliquer qu'il se trompait du tout au tout. La première était que le jeune homme buté commencerait certainement pas croire que ses justifications étaient un mensonge destiné à cacher quelque chose, ce qui entraînerait une scène dont il n'avait aucun besoin. La seconde était que la jeunesse devait parfois réaliser ses erreurs elle-même, pour mûrir un peu.

Il y avait aussi une raison secondaire, qui était que le jeune homme ne lui inspirait pas assez de sympathie pour se donner cette peine. Surtout alors que c'était Thésée qui avait toutes les raisons de déprimer, quand on y réfléchissait à deux fois ! Il n'allait pas en plus arranger les histoires de coeur des autres ! Et même s'il s'y résignait, à la suite d'un profond changement psychologique, il y avait toutes les chances pour que Iolaos soit dans la toute fin de la liste.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Héraclès, attirant son attention par une main sur la cuisse particulièrement peu subtile, et manifesta l'intention de l'entraîner un peu à l'écart. Héraclès regarda Thésée d'un air interrogateur, et le jeune athénien hocha la tête. Il y avait des moments où il préférait être seul avec sa douleur. Il y en avait même plus que de moments où il était effectivement seul, d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui le concernait, ils pouvaient aussi bien aller d'envoyer en l'air dans un coin.

Sauf que malheureusement, ils avaient d'autres plans. Qui impliquaient de parler de Thésée. Et, c'était peut-être à cause d'un filtre qu'il avait développé qui lui permettait de ne pas entendre la mauvaise musique, ou de la voix puissante d'Héraclès, ou des accents vibrants de haine d'Iolaos, mais il comprenait tout.

"Quand est-ce qu'il va rentrer chez lui ? Il n'a pas une ville à administrer ?"

"Mais il est tellement malheureux ! Il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui !"

"Mais ce n'est pas à vous de le faire ! Vous êtes un héros !"

Iolaos se retenait manifestement de dire à Héraclès qu'il n'était pas spécialement doué pour s'occuper des gens malheureux, soit par politesse, soit par peur de le faire passer à la vitesse supérieure niveau consolations.

"Vous tuez les monstres les plus dangereux de la Grèce et d'ailleurs ! Personne ne le fait mieux que vous ! Ce n'est pas uniquement un devoir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimez ça ! Quand allez-vous repartir ?"

"C'est vrai que ça me semble une bonne idée..." répondit Heraclès, manifestement tenté.

Iolaos eut un sourire de triomphe visible de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Qui se transforma brusquement en rictus d'horreur quand Héraclès lança bruyamment au roi d'Athènes "Dis, Thésée, ça te dit de venir avec nous chasser le monstre demain ?"

Thésée se posa sincèrement la question.

D'un côté, il ne se sentait pas spécialement d'humeur à chasser le monstre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

D'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à quoi que ce soit.

D'un côté, cela pourrait lui changer les idées.

D'un autre côté, cela risquait de lui rappeler encore Pirithoüs, avec qui il s'était parfois livré à ce genre d'activités.

D'un côté, il ne voulait plus emmener personne avec lui dans de folles quêtes, et les mettre en danger.

D'un autre côté, c'était Héraclès. La notion de le mettre en danger était quelque peu difficile à saisir. Il ne s'agissait jamais que de quelques monstres primordiaux, après tout, et même un peu moins forts s'ils n'allaient pas trop loin, car la Pélopponèse avait été proprement nettoyé récemment, niveau primordialité.

On pouvait nuancer ça en disant que Iolaos allait sans doute venir avec eux. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir (et c'était, souvent malheureusement, une des choses que Thésée faisait le mieux), il n'était pas sûr à propos du sens dans lequel cet argument faisait pencher la balance.

Après tout, si Thésée venait, cela le contrarierait beaucoup, et vu comment il l'avait traité, c'était presque une raison suffisante...

Héraclès, mésinterprétant son hésitation, lui tapa dans le dos : "Et pour quand on sera rentrés, je te promets une fête du tonnerre ! J'ai invité un type qui jongle avec quatorze serpents venimeux ! Et puis il y a aussi des danseuses qui savent faire des trucs du feu de dieu, et elles peuvent même rester après le spectacle. Moi, je te dis, tu as besoin de..."

Ce fut à peu près le moment où Thésée l'interrompit dans sa tirade, et lui expliqua que tout ceci était incroyablement généreux, mais qu'il venait de se rappeler qu'Athènes avait incroyablement besoin de son administration éclairée. Et non, il ne resterait pas un jour de plus, et ne chanterait pas lui-même de chanson avant de partir, encore moins en souvenir de Pirithoüs.

Il arriverait aussi bien à rester inconsolable et malheureux chez lui.

* * *

Toutes ces émotions avaient épuisé Héraclès, qui s'accorda quelques jours de vacances. Qui n'étaient pas son passe-temps favori.

"Dis, Iolaos ! Ca te dit d'aller chasser le monstre ?"

Son neveu se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Non, parce que depuis que Thésée est parti - d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi - je m'ennuie !"

Iolaos serra les dents, et sortit de la pièce en renversant quelque chose.

"Ben quoi ?" pensa Héraclès, "ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait il y a deux jours ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"


End file.
